Mi felicidad esta en tus manos
by Enichepi
Summary: AU.Bella esta a punto de casarse con un hombre al que no ama, todo para salvar el patrimonio familiar. La felicidad de su madre esta en sus manos, pero ¿en manos de quien esta la suya? OS


**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Este oneshoot esta creado para _**Triana Cullen **_por la Operacion amigo secreto en ! Espero te guste este Fluffy/sweet edward/bella fic! *serpetinas y guirnaldas*

* * *

**Mi felicidad esta en tus manos**

.

.

.

La diadema de diamantes coronaba el peinado perfecto confeccionado por el mejor peluquero de la ciudad. El largo y sedoso vestido estaba en perfectas condiciones, ajustado a mi cuerpo con vaporosas telas que tocaban el piso cuando me movía.

La boda ideal para toda chica de diecinueve años.

Casarse con un millonario amigo de la familia, quien con su fortuna de miles y miles de dólares salvaría el patrimonio familiar de décadas de dedicado y abnegado esfuerzo. La boda seria ideal, ideal para cualquiera que estuviera tan solo un poquito interesada en el novio.

-¡Estas preciosa cariño! – Mi madre me abrazo con cuidado de no destrozar mi peinado ni mi maquillaje. – Ya verás cuando te vea en el altar, se desmayara de la suerte que tiene –

Suerte… Suerte de poder comprar a la mujer que desee.

Asentí al comentario y volví mi cuerpo al espejo donde me reflejaba inmaculadamente. Estaba siendo obligada a casarme, obligada por mi familia y la culpabilidad que si no lo hacia perderían todo por lo que lucharon desde que nacieron. Todo por las malas jugadas financieras de la viuda Swan.

Estaba en mis manos su felicidad.

"_Y tu felicidad ¿En manos de quien esta?"_

Sus palabras se repetían como un mantra en mi cabeza. Habíamos conversado mucho durante estos últimos años. Él había llegado a servir a la mansión Swan cuando yo solo tenía dieciséis años y el dieciocho, siempre me habia dicho que este era un trabajo temporal…un trabajo part-time mientras estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad de la ciudad, tal como su padre, repetía con orgullo. Había mostrado eficiencia en su trabajo y había logrado convertirse en la mano derecha de mi padre mucho antes de que él muriera hace unos meses…era su hombre de confianza.

Y mi mejor amigo desde que mis padres desaparecían temporadas enteras en nombre de los negocios.

.

Mi madre pronto me dejo sola en la habitación murmurando algo de nervios de novia o cosas por el estilo. No me importaba nada de lo que ocurría en la mansión en estos momentos y sin embargo me imaginaba que Edward estaría al tanto de todos los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión, era su trabajo después de todo.

Él siempre estaba donde se esperaba que estuviese, era eficiente, trabajador, honrado y muy correcto.

Suspiré.

Él siempre estaba conmigo en todos mis momentos, en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y formando parte de ellos en su mayoría. Me enseño a nadar en la piscina de la casa, me enseño a conducir y no me regaño cuando choque su auto –solo se molesto una tarde – en un árbol del jardín, me permitió estar en la cocina cuando mis padres no estaban y conversar con Esme y Alice, las encargadas del aseo y el menú. Me cultivo el gusto por la buena música y la buena lectura, me permitió salir a escondidas cuando estaba castigada, me felicito cuando ingrese a la carrera que deseaba en la universidad y me regañó cuando mis calificaciones disminuían unas decimas.

Edward me enseño a besar… y también a amar con desesperación.

Y sin embargo no estaba aquí ahora, hace tres días que no lo veía revolotear por la casa.

Cuando mi madre anunció mi compromiso, tres semanas atrás, él fue el primero en abordarme cuando estuve sola en mi habitación. Jamás había entrado sin pedir permiso, jamás había llegado a hurtadillas como un ladrón buscando una respuesta, jamás lo había visto tan desesperado.

Incluso cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

_-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije mientras me levantada de mi cama con mi pijama de algodón cubriendo mi cuerpo._

_-Señorita Isabella yo… -_

_-Bella – le corregí en murmullos. Nunca me cansaba de corregirlo y el nunca se cansaba de decirme el fastidioso señorita._

_-¿Estas comprometida? –_

_-Supongo – respondí ahogándome en mi propia aparente despreocupación. Había estado llorando desde que me había quedado sola y estaba segura que él lo sabia._

Mi madre…mi propia madre me estaba utilizando como chivo expiatorio para pagar las deudas que acarreamos con la muerte de papa y los gustos estrafalarios de ellas y las propiedades. Me había ofrecido en bandeja de plata al primer postor, al primer hombre sin decencia que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por mí.

Aro Vulturi era un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener sus trofeos.

Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazó protectoramente. Me acunó mientras lloraba desesperadamente eliminando todo rastro de desconcierto y tristeza. A cada tanto besaba mi sien y acunaba mi espalda en sus manos dejando que mi llanto desapareciera conforme se extinguía el sentimiento que lo provocaba_._

_-No quiero. No lo sabia, pensaba que esta fiesta era una forma que mama tenia para superar la muerte de papa –_

_-Te creo –_

_-De un momento a otro me coloco al lado de ese hombre – dije con desprecio – y anuncio esta barbaridad –_

Me separé de su cuerpo de modo que pudiéramos mirarnos. Mi imagen debió ser patética. No me había retirado el maquillaje solo me había puesto el pijama y lanzado a mi cama con la esperanza de desaparecer del mundo o de despertar de esta pesadilla.

_-¿Qué voy a hacer? – gemí cuando sus manos acunaron esta vez mi rostro._

_-Harás lo que te dicte el corazón Bella ¿Qué te dice? –_

_Mi corazón era un caldo de sentimientos. Tristeza, engaño, traición hacia mi familia. Asco e intolerancia hacia el señor Vulturi. Calidez, cariño, amor, deseo... hacia Edward._

_Así que hice lo que me dictó el corazón._

_Cerré los ojos y me acerque a besarlo…por segunda deliciosa vez en mi vida. Y el no se apartó al cabo de unos segundos como la primera vez, sino que se rindió suspirando sobre mis labios y dedicándose a responderlo con todo lo que sabia que había ocultado durante este tiempo._

_-No quiero casarme con este tipo –_

_-Y yo no quiero que te cases con él – me respondió mientras nos seguíamos besando y acariciando._

_Caminamos entrelazados hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama haciendo que me tambaleara y cayera sobre el colchón con él encima. Edward colocó sus manos a cada costado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en el suave edredón de seda y mirándome con devoción y duda._

_El temía por lo que sentía, yo había temido por lo mismo tantos años. Quizás no nos los decíamos pero ambos lo sentíamos desde hace mucho._

_-Isabella – susurró perdido en un pensamiento._

_-No quiero ser de nadie más Edward. Solo quiero ser tuya –_

Esa noche fue inolvidable… esa noche fui suya y más de una vez.

-Es la hora – interrumpió mis pensamientos una chica baja y de pelo marrón.

Las damas de compañía, mujeres que no conocía pero que mi madre sí, me escoltaron hacia el perfectamente decorado patio en cuestión de minutos.

Luego de esa noche había tratado de reunir el valor para enfrentarme a mi madre y romper el compromiso. Todas las noches Edward me buscaba o yo lo buscaba a él y cada noche le prometía que a la siguiente sería libre y podríamos dejar de escondernos.

Ninguna de ellas fue el caso y hace una semana que ya no nos veíamos. Habíamos discutido y yo no pude negarle nada de lo que me había dicho.

-_Ya te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti y empezar de cero. Ya he conseguido otro trabajo, puedes seguir estudiando allí…podemos ir juntos, estar juntos –_

_-¿Escaparnos? – dije sin creerlo. Escapar significaría dejar todo atrás, todo lo que estaba acostumbrada y tenia miedo._

_Pánico._

_-Sí … - respondió sopesando mi reacción, seguramente el sabia lo que me pedía y yo sabia lo que me ofrecía._

_-Es un pueblo cerca de Seattle. La semana que viene doy mi examen de grado y podemos ir. Me han ofrecido un puesto en el buffet de abogados de_ _la ciudad. – me explicaba mientras desordenaba su pelo – Por favor Bella… -_

Ese día yo había guardado silencio como forma de expresar mi miedo. No sabia que hacer…lo amaba, quería estar con él ¿Pero podría renunciar a mi vida?

¿_Tienes vida sin él_? ¿Habías tenido vida antes de que llegara? Si me refería a las banalidades de estar sola todo el tiempo, ser custodiada por personas que no les importabas en lo mas mínimo, tener millones de regalos que mis padres me traían de su innumerables viajes sin que te gustara realmente ninguno…

No siendo importante para nadie…excepto para ti.

La marcha nupcial empezó a retumbar por la mansión haciendo que saltara en el lugar donde las mujeres desconocidas me habían arrastrado. ¿Cómo era que había llegado tan lejos? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en este momentos vistiendo un vestido blanco que odiaba?

Pronto el pánico se apoderó de mí burbujeando por salir explotando de mi boca. Gritar, corre… algo. Tenia que hacer algo.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto y tenia que ser valiente y luchar por mi vida.

Mi propia vida.

-Es el momento – me recordó una voz a mi espalda. Estaba tan concentrada que no supe quien fue – Señorita Isabella…yo la escoltare al altar – continuo, haciendo que por primera vez me percatara quien estaba a mi lado…él.

Edward.

Lo miré con angustia y él me correspondió con ojos fríos y distantes. Seguro fue una petición de mi madre al ser él, el hombre de confianza de la familia. Tomó mi mano firmemente, pero yo estaba estática. Me quedé en mi lugar impidiendo que él me moviera.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen de grado? – pregunte totalmente cobarde. Quería que me hablara como antes, lo necesitaba.

-Fue hace tres días. Renuncie cuando regresé de la universidad –

El aire se estanco en mis pulmones. ¿Había renunciado y yo no me había enterado?

-¿Por qué? – conseguí decir.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –

-Pero me estas escoltando al altar –

-Se lo debía a tu padre –

Separé mi mano de él y lo miré con determinación.

-No le debes nada a mi padre, así como yo no le debo nada a mi madre tampoco. Tenemos nuestras vidas…tenemos que vivirlas –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – lo había desconcertado.

Mi madre entraba por la puerta en ese mismo instante, con una expresión asustada y enfurecida. Nos callamos en el mismo momento que en cruzó la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¡Que hacen aquí todavía! ¡La gente esta empezando a murmurar! – Tomó mi mano con rudeza y la volvió a colocar en la de Edward – Sal de una maldita vez y cásate con ese hombre –

No.

-No – dije y por un momento sentí el miedo que había sentido durante estas tres semanas recorrerme con rapidez. Lo sentí hasta que Edward apretó mi mano y me sonrió disimuladamente.

Empezaría a vivir la vida que quería, con las personas que amaba y que me amaban.

-¿Qué has dicho? – parecería que René estaba por desmayarse.

-Que no me casaré con el señor Aro. Lo siento mamá pero no podrás usarme como ofrenda para salvar tu reputación de la ruina –

-¡¿Qué has dicho niña insolente? – su tono se había resguardado lo suficiente como para que el exterior no lo escuchara pero nosotros si, lo suficientemente alto como para temer por nuestras vidas -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal agradecida? Tú padre se debe estar revolcando en su tumba… ¡Pobre Charles! –

-Mi padre quería que yo fuera feliz –

-¡Y para eso te tienes que casar con ese hombre!-

-¡No! ¡No lo amo! ¡Y no me casare con él! – tomé la mano de Edward y me giré para irme. Retiré de mi cabeza la diadema, el collar de diamantes y platino, el anillo y el velo y se los tiré a los pies de mi madre.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó cuando intente caminar.

Mi madre había intentado golpearme mientras le daba la espalda pero Edward la había detenido con su cuerpo, protegiéndome.

-Detenla Edward, no dejes que cometa el peor error de su vida – imploro mi madre, seguramente, como última opción.

-Lo siento señora, no puedo detenerla. Quiero que viva feliz – se acercó a mí y tomo las horquillas que sujetaban el peinado sacándolas de un solo movimiento. Mi pelo salió al encuentro de sus dedos – Porque la amo y eso merece mi mayor lealtad –

No se en que momento comenzamos a correr, ni si quiera cuando entramos a mi auto y partimos. Estaba eufórica y me sentía algo ridícula usando el vestido aún.

Me hacia sentir sucia y equivocada…así que me lo saqué, en pleno viaje, en plena carretera.

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó Edward tratando de estacionar el auto en una berma. El cielo ya estaba perdiendo la luz natural pero no me importaba, quería ese vestido fuera de mí.

-¡Hago lo correcto por primera vez en mi vida! –

Quedando en braguitas y sujetador me lancé a su boca, devorándola con desesperada.

-¡Te amo! –

-Pensé que moría al verte vestida a punto de ir al altar…Tan bella – me dijo mientras nos besábamos incómodamente dentro del auto.

-Ya no tengo más miedo.. mi felicidad esta en tus manos y por eso quiero estar contigo... siempre –

El rió y me abrazó con posesión.

Era cierto…estaba dejando atrás mi vida llena de lujos y comodidades pero ahora sabia que era lo correcto. Estaba dejando una vida vacía y equivocada.

Arriesgarse es el primer paso para comenzar a vivir.

¿Y el vestido? Quedó tirando a un lado de la carretera que se dirigía a Seattle.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Espero que hayan disfrutado esta dosis de glucosas endovenosa! hahaha si he querido escribir un fic asi y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para atreverme! Muchas gracias por leer y estar siempre ahi.

Si quieren recoger el vestido...pues ya es tarde. me lo traje yo! hahahaha

besos y abrazos!

_**Enichepi**_!


End file.
